pretty_cure_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Yeah pretty cure 5
yes pretty cure 5 are now merry and have families but when villains attack the dragons kingdom. They will need pretty cure 5 again but this time it their kids turn to fight. Chouko Kokoda coco and Nozomi daughter also one of the princesses of the palmier kingdom job is to find the others pretty cure and the missing princess of palmier. She transform into cure Wish will she find the others pretty cure and the princess or will she lose ?. The themes are dragons nature and dreams pretty cures Chouko Kokoda aka cure Wish is an out going and kind 14 year old girl she has an above average IQ and be is a little ditsy. She one of the 4 princesses of the palmier kingdom her mother was cure dream she loves to help others and play music she has powers related to starlight her fairy dragon is Star her dream is to become a musician . she is able to transform into a pink tanuki like mascot. Kohaku Homura aka cure Blaze is a active and bold 14 year old girl she is the ace of many sport teams.she will away strive to do her best in everything she do . Her mother was cure rouge she tend to defend those weaker than her .she has powers related to fire and her fairy dragon is Ember her dream is play on the natural soccer team. Miu Amai aka cure glimmer is a tomboyish and cheerful 13 year old girl she like to help her dad with his delivers she is a good dancer she is able to transform into a yellow bird like mascot and have a sky form. Her mother was cure lemonade she live in a big mansion her magic power is light and her fairy dragon is Lucia her dream is to become a prima ballerina Namika Taru aka cure Tide is a calm and stoic 15 year old girl she student council president she can act cold and uncaring but is actually kind and love to nurture others . Her mother was cure Aqua her best friend is Nara her magic power is water and her fairy dragon is Neptune.Her dream is to become a kindergarten teacher . She is rich Masuyo Natsu aka Cure Sage is a soft spoken and gentle 15 year old girl she love animals and is great at drawing she is the middle child of her family . Her mother was cure mint her and She is also one of the 4 princesses of the palmier kingdom.she can also transform into a green squirrel like mascot she has powers related to nature and her fairy dragon is Rosella .her dream is to become a illustrator Nara Mimino aka Wild lotus she a bright and competitive 14 year old girl she tend to worry about the princesses a lot and even more when one of them goes missing and can be pretty overprotective of her friends she is also childhood friends with Chouko. Her mother was milky rose her power is the blue rose .she can transform into a white and lilac bunny like mascot . Her dream is to become a palmier guard ,she is half fairy dragon Mascots Star is a light pink dragon like mascot she is very regal and can be high maintenance sometimes . She is the princess of the dragons kingdom and at her core she is kind and loving she is Chouko partner. She want to defeat DOOM so she can get her family black ( she has a secret crush on blaze) Blaze is a bright red dragon like mascot he admire his older brother highly is one of the protector of the dragon kingdom he is gentle and brave he is kohaku partner. He want to defeat DOOM so he can save his older brother ( he has a secret crush on Star) Lucia is a golden yellow dragon like mascot she loves to dance and is the second protector of the dragon kingdom she is cheerful and out going she is Miu partner . She want to defeat DOOM so she can free her grandparents ( she was raised by her grandparents) Neptune is a ocean blue dragon like mascot he love to read and is the prince of the water tribe he is smart and quick temper he is Namika partner. He want to defeat DOOM so he can save his true love ( he dating a ice fairy dragon named Aurora) Rosella is a jade green dragon like mascot she is a book worm and has a sisterly aura she always calm and kind . she is Masuyo partner. She want to defeat DOOM so she can save her mother ( she has 10 younger siblings) Rosemary is Rosella older sister she friendly and cheerful she like help the mascot from time to time and was the one who had the green pendent but give it to Rosella ( she is looking after her 10 younger siblings) Twila is a dark violet dragon like mascot she is lover of art and is extremely shy but also has a heart of gold . She can be naive with lead to work with DOOM for a while thinking they were the good guys but now see the truth about them. her partner is Amaya item the Draco pendent is how the pretty cure transform the mascot wear them cure brace is the pretty cure transformation item the wild brooch is how wild rose transform cure watches are the pretty cure upgrade item so they can do heart blast wild bracelet is wild rose upgrade item so she can do wild storm the Draco locket is how cure shade transform Draco ring D.O.O.M Akumu the leader she was seal away by the golden dragon for 100.0000 years she woke up on the day before the dream festival of the dragon kingdom she found out about the festival and sent her children to attack the kingdom . She isn't at full power yet and needed her underlings to return her power by turning dreams energy into nightmare energy . The only person Akumu ever cared about was yoru Sunako aka cure Shade Akumu youngest daughter she followed her mother every command blindly until she severely injured Cure Wish and Cure Sage while they were defending their defeated friends. after that she began to question her mother will and started wondering if tainting taking dreams energy from the innocent was truly in the right . She defected from DOOM when Akumu order her to kill a defenseless wild Lotus in episode 21 . she first transformed into cure Shade in episode 26 when sunako tried to protect a severely injured cure glimmer from Yoru her themes colors are silver and dark violet her powers are shadows (she now goes by Amaya Mizuki and her dream is to be a zoologist ) Ankoku Akumu only son when Sunako reforms he refused to harm her and tried to make return to D.O.O.M but when he saw her how happy she was with the cures he start wondering if he really could take away her happiness or even if he should take anyone happiness . He quit fighting for D.O.O.M when his sister was Severely hurt by Neikan he now live with Sunako and help the cure he also in secret relationship with Namika( he now goes by Mamoru Mizuki and his dream is to be a idol ) Yoru Akumu oldest daughter she is a spoiled and selfish girl who always wants to get her way no matter who she hurt even if was her own siblings. she always loved turning dreams energy into nightmares energy she want to punish her sibling for defecting and will normally target cure Sage and cure tide because she find there gentleness and kindness sicking. she was the one that kidnapped princess Aiko and is currenty keeping her as a pet Neikan Akumu most loyal servant he a man without any mercy or kindness however he is a great actor and is able to trick anyone. He use his acting abilities to trick people into thinking he is a kind and caring man he then gained your trust learn your dream then turn it into a Nightmare . He was the one who trick Twila into thinking DOOM was the good guy. dark blaze dark glimmer dark tide dark marigold evil rose Yamoni the monsters of the week who are made with Nightmare energy tainted from a hopeful dream Places palmier kingdom where the princesses and Nara lives. and where Miu was born futari academy the school they attend Yosei tree house their head quarters other Crown princess Aiko Kokoda is Chouko older sister who was kidnapped by yoru while Attending the dream festival she is a hot headed and generous girl who is find school challenging . Aiko is good with new peoples and she has the power of dreams. her dream is to be the best queen she is also graceful and can transform in a brown kanuki like mascot she away wear a dark pink heart pendent Crown Prince Yamato Natsu is Masako older brother he is kind and caring to the people he is comfortable with but is cold and silent to the people he doesn't know . He can be a little to honest but always tries to make it up to the person he hurt them he is Komachi and nuts oldest child he also in a relationship with a princess from another kingdom but his friend and sisters does not believe him .his dream is to merry the love of his life he can transform into a brown squirrel like mascot Nanami Taru is Namika twin sister who is happy and and energetic and unlike her sister Sango is friendly to everyone and is very popular she is on the hockey and swim teams she know about her sister being cure tide but hasn't told her yet. One of her favorite past times is to Prank people especially her twin sister . She has above average IQ her dream is to become a Olympics athlete Chiyo Amai is Miu infant sister who was born in episode 23 she a quiet and sweet baby . She is predicted to have be a high IQ but it currently unknown she seem to love her mother singing Akemi homura is Kohaku little sister and Akeno twin she is a loud and boisterous little girl who is always smiling she love to talk she'll talk all night if she could she also ask a million questions but behind all that is a kind and cheerful girl who always protect her brother and friends. Akeno Homura is Kohaku little brother and Akemi twin he a meek and shy little boy who is always hiding behind his sisters or mother. is very shy and hardly ever talk to people he doesn't know he love pictures books he would them every day if he was aloud his friends are always pulling him into their plans behind his shy interior is a sweet and generous boy who is usually the voice of reason with his friends Kojiro Kokoda is Chouko and Aiko little brother he is a adventurous and courageous little boy who is the leader of his friends he has a big imagination and can dream up just about anything anywhere. He usually lead his friends on big adventure usually escaping whoever is watching them he can be a bit head strong sometimes but at the end of the day he a caring and protective friend he can transform into a cream tanuki like mascot. Shizuka Natsu is Masako and Yamato little sister she is a bright and playful little girl who love to play pretend she has a big imagination that can take her anywhere she is a daydreamer and she away carried around a stuff Chipmunk named Aki she is just as adventurous Kojiro. she can zone out just about anywhere and she have dyslexia but that doesn't stopped her reading stories behind her daydreams is a brave and gentle girl who love adventures she can transform into a light green squirrel like mascot. Takeshi Taru is Namika younger brother and the oldest of the triplets. he love to cause trouble where ever he goes . but he never mess with those quieter, shyer or younger than him. his dream is to an explorer Takeru Taru is Namika younger brother and the second oldest of the triplets . he the brawn's of the group and the captain of the wrestling team at his school. hes the kindest of the triplet but will always fallow his brothers lead but will never mess with kids or animals. his dream is to a vet Takeo Taru is Namika younger brother and is the youngest of the triplets. he the brains of the triplets and has a amazingly high IQ. hes the meanest of his brother prank anyone hes wants but he does cares for his family Kazuhiko Taru Satoshi Homura Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:General wiki templates Category:Fan Series